


A clean cut

by TheIceQueen



Series: Buttercreams and friends prompts. [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Anger, Arguing, Awesome, Awesome Conor, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Face Slapping, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friendship, Holding Hands, Hugs, Loss of Identity, Men Crying, Secrets, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Prompt:I was just wondering if you could write one where Jack is actually adopted, and he finds out? He’s upset and stuff and scared Conor won’t treat him as his real brother etc.





	A clean cut

“ _Tell him or I will!_ ”

Anna’s shouting was ringing in Jack’s head, as he ran down the street. Before that, the day had been like any other lazy day, visiting their parents.

“ _I’m not gonna keep your secret!_ ”

Conor and Jack had come to the kitchen to see what it was all about. Recalling the apologetic look on his father and the sad look on his mother, made him stop and gag and he held on to his knees to steady himself while getting more air in his lungs.

Anna’s face had been bright red and she was still fuming when he was told. The silence in the kitchen was deafening and to escape or get help or maybe just see a smile, Jack had looked to Conor.

Jack started running again. Tears were pressing at his eyes, but he couldn’t let them fall he had to see where he was going.

“ _Jack…!_ ”

The last thing he heard when he sprinted out the door without shoes, was Conor shouting his name. Jack dropped to his knees, he didn’t know where he was, but there was grass under him. What would happen now? Things were bund to change. Who was he really?

He tilted to the side and leaned against a tree. Sobbing and gasping for air he didn’t notice someone kneeling down in front of him.

“Jack?”

Even though Conor was winded too, Jack was sure it was his voice, but it was quiet and timid, so it didn’t sound right. Conor took his hands and held them together.

“Jack. Talk to me.”

Jack sniffled and pulled a hand from Conor to angrily wipe his face with the sleeve on his hoodie. He looked at Conor and was surprised to see that the shock on his face was gone, but still no smile or reassurance, just a scared little boy Jack had never seen.

He pulled his other hand away and stood up. Still winded from the run he had to support himself against the tree. Conor followed and put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack shook himself loose.

“Don’t!”

“Jack, c’mon.” Conor took his shoulder again.

Jack wanted to forget that this ever happened. He wanted to go back to their room, this morning where Conor and him were laughing at some stupid video, he couldn’t remember now. He wanted to pretend that this wasn’t a big deal, but everyone had been so serious, and he was suffocating in it.

“Just go home Conor.” Jack swallowed and whipped his tears again. He grinded his teeth. “Just go home to your family.”

This time it was Conor who let go, leaving Jack swaying only supported by a hand on a tree. Jack hated this, but it was better than not knowing what now, or to be with people who was scared because they didn’t know how to react.

“I’m adopted, get it in to your head! I’m not your brother! I was never your brother!” New tears rolled freely down his face and he let them, burning with despair he pushed Conor away. “You don’t have to be friends with me anymore!”

The pain spread like electricity through his face, followed by a hot burning on his cheek and chin. Everything stopped, only Jack’s breathing was audible over the bird’s singing. Jack held the side of his face with two hand’s and looked shocked at Conor.

“How dare you?!” Conor was shouting like never before. “How dare you think that what we have is only because of blood?!”

Still in shock from the slap on the face, Jack stood frozen and quiet, but Conor wasn’t done. “Are you listening to me?!”

Jack nodded still with his burning check protected from the air.

“Don’t you _ever_ tell me to get out of your life!” Conor took hold of Jack on both upper arms. “You don’t get to do that! Mom and dad are still mom and dad, Anna is still your sister and I-I…” Conor’s voice cracked and Jack only then noticed tears breaking from Conor’s eyes.

“I will always be your brother and your best friend… Don’t take that from me.”

Conor calmed his tone of voice a little and loosened the grip on Jack. He took his little-brother’s hands from his face and held them in his. “Now, do I have to hit you again, or can we talk about this like civilized people.”

“Yeah… no…” Jack wasn’t sure which question he answered or if his whisper was even loud enough for Conor to hear him. He cleared his throat. “Talk.”

Conor gestured for Jack to sit down against the tree and he sat down next him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Conor.”

“I know. We’re good now. What the hell made you run out the door?”

Jack’s eyes welled up again and he looked down at his knees. Conor tightened the hold around him and put his other hand on Jack’s upper arm.

“What, Jack?”

“I… You…” Jack had to say it, Conor would never let it go. “I looked at you, hoping that it wasn’t that big of a deal… you…”

“I was shocked, and I didn’t hide that very well, did I?”

Jack shook his head. “It’s okay.”

“Hey. Look at me.” Conor slowly turned Jack’s head by his chin, until they were looking in each other’s eyes. “Now that the shock thing is gone, for both of us… You believe me when I say that nothing will change, right?”

Jack swallowed a sob and nodded. “I know that.”

“For mom and dad and Anna too?”

Again he nodded.

Conor stood up and pulled Jack up after him. For a second, they stood face to face, and Conor turned Jack’s to the side to look at his angry red cheek. He shook his head. “Sorry about that.”

“I needed it, it’s fine.” Jack hugged Conor and held him till the last tears of the day were gone for both of them.

“You do have some power behind that right-swing, though.” Jack smiled at Conor and they started walking out of the park and home.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompter told me she'd written this herself... the pressure is on...  
> Find her's on Tumbler: @buttercreamficsx  
> I read it after and I love how different they are in emotion and fears but how the physical setting is so similar.


End file.
